disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios London
Universal Studios London is a theme park/production studio located at the UKversal Resort in London, England''. It opened on March 4th, 1991. History In 1987, a company known as Europa Entertainment, who owned Europa Park and the Walibi theme parks in Europe approached MCA about a potential joint-venture to build a Universal resort at London, England. ''TBA. Area's UEX '= Universal Express '''SR '= Single Riders Hollywood Street (1991-) * The Great ANIMATED Movie Ride (!) (ATS Systems AGV Dark Ride) (1996) (This attraction contains scenes which may be frightening for children) ''UEX'' * Cartoon Superstar Limo (1996) (ATS Systems Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Universal's Gory and Hilarious Horror Make-Up Show (!) (1991) (Due to the sometimes graphic nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) * The DreamWorks Theater (2018) (Replaced: Shrek 4D, Woody Woodpecker‘s ToonTastic Revue) * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit: Presented by Spotify (2010) '''(SR) (A MACK Rides Hypercoaster with a beyond-vertical drop and several inversions) UEX * BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure Presented by Dell (!) (2004) (SR) '''(an EMV/slot-car/thrill/dark ride attraction) (Due to the sometimes intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) (This attraction contains loud noises, dark spaces, sharp turns, unexpected drops and stops, pyrotechnic effects, moments in darkness and SCARY CHAOS) (Replaced: World of Universal Movies) (SET TO BE RETHEMED TO THE 2019 MOVIE) (Closing September 8, 2019) ''UEX'' * Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue (1991) (A Live Stage Show) * All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Heavenly Journey (1996) (an ATS Systems dark ride). Production Central (1991-) * The Game of Thrones Experience (!) (2014) (Replaced: Twister, Ride it Out!) (Due to the intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) ''UEX'' * Backdraft! (!) (1993) (Due to the intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) * E.T. Adventure (1991) (Intamin Suspended Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Universal Music Plaza Stage (2009) (Seasonal Events Stage) * The Magic of Don Bluth Animation (1991/2001) (A Show And Tour) * Magic Eye Theater (1991) (This attraction is currently being renovated for your future enjoyment) * Special Effects Stage (1991) (Walkthrough/Show) * The NBCUniversal Experience (formerly named: Universal Studios’ Sneak Peeks from 1991-2001 and AT&T‘s Backstage Pass from 2001-2011) (1991) * Nickelodeon Studios London (1994) (Walkthrough/Show) * A Day in the Park with Barney (1996) (Show) (Replaced: TBA) * Soundstage 91 (1991) (Seasonal Exhibits, open year-round) * Universal's Studio Tour Tram: Presented by Kodak (1991) (A Tram Tour Ride) ''UEX'' * Universal Studios' Animal Actors: Presented by Chiquita (1991) * Woody Woodpecker’s Animation Backlot (1992) (TBA) Backlot Action Zone (1994-) * Fast and Furious Stunt Track: Presented by Toyota '(SR) '(2006) (A Premier Rides Launch Coaster similar to Backlot Stunt Coaster/Italian Job: Stunt Track, but with inversions) (Replaced: Blue's Brother's Mall Chase) ''UEX'' * The Boneyard (1994) (Exhibit area) * Transformers: The Ride 3D: Presented by Hasbro (2014) (Replaced: Apollo 13: The Special Effects) ''UEX'' * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular (!) (A Stunt Show Attraction) (1998) (Due to the intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) * Universal's MusicRoadTrip RollerCartoonster '(SR) '(Vekoma/Arrow Dynamics indoor enclosed launched Corkscrew) (1998) (Replaced: MCA Recording Studio) ''UEX'' * Mission: Impossible: Stunt Show Spectacular (!) (A Stunt Show Attraction) (2001) (Due to the intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) ' '(Replaced: The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show) * TBA. New York City (1991-) * Revenge of the Mummy (2005) '(SR) '(Replaced: Kongfrontation) (Premier Rides enclosed launched Coaster similar to the one at Universal Studios Florida) ''UEX'' * Monster Mansion (2010) (ATS Systems Boat/Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Psyke Underground (2014) (Schwarzkopf/Premier Rides Shuttle Loop) ''UEX'' * Battlestar Galactica: Ultimate Flight '(SR) '(1996) (Premier Rides Enclosed Spaghetti Bowl Coaster similar to Flight of Fear) ''UEX'' * A Wild Ride Through New York (1996) (This version is different from Williamsburg because it has two tracks for a wacky and random ride) (ATS Systems Dual-Tracked Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Jimmy Fallon and The Race Through New York (2018) (Replaced: TBA) ''UEX'' * Ghostbusters: The Ride (2001) (An Oceaneering Motion Simulator/Dark Ride) (Replaced:Ghostbusters: Dance Party) ''UEX'' * Five Night's at Freddy's: The Ride (!) (2016) (Due to the intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) (ATS Systems/Sally Corporation Trackless Interactive Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * T2-3D: Battle Across Time (!) (1997) (Due to the intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) '''(RUMORED TO BE CLOSING PERMANENTLY) ''UEX'' * TBA. San Francisco Bay (1991-) * Earthquake: The Big One! (1991) (ATS Systems AGV Dark Ride) UEX * TBA. Minion Park (2016-) * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2016) (Replaced: Back to the Future: The Ride) UEX * Freeze Ray Spinners (2016) UEX * Super Silly Fun Coaster! (2016) (Vekoma Inverted Family Coaster) UEX Amity Island (1991-) * Jaws: The Ride (1992) (ATS Systems WYLD Cruiser) UEX * Jaws Shack (1991) * Omega SeaBase (1991) (an aquarium Omnimover/walkthrough located at next-door to the Jaws ride which consists the exhibits of sharks and other aquatic wildlife) World Expo (1991-) * Flight of the Cosmos (1997) (Indoor Premier Rides Family Launch Coaster) UEX * The Adventures of Plory and Yoop (2018) (ATS Systems Spinning Dark Ride) UEX * Fear Factor Live! (!) (2006) (Due to the intense nature of this show, parental discretion is advised) (RUMORED TO BE CLOSING) '''(Replaced: The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) * Men in Black: Alien Attack (2002) (ATS Systems Interactive Dark Ride) (Replaced: Around The USA) ''UEX '' * TBA (1999) (ATS Systems Omnimover Dark Ride) (Replaced: United Dreamflight) * Dreams of Tomorrow (2011) (Interactive Exhibits) * TBA. The Great Valley (1998-) * Journey Through The Land Before Time: Presented by Coca-Cola (1996) (This attraction contains loud noises, dark spaces, and SCARY DINOSAURS) ''UEX'' * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure: Presented by 7-Eleven (!) (1996) (ATS Systems AGV Theatre) (This attraction contains loud noises and moments in darkness) ''UEX'' * Dino-Vision 3D: Presented by FujiFilm (1996) (3D Film) (Formerly sponsored by Kodak from 1996-2014) * Petrie's Flyers (2006) (Vekoma Steel Coaster/Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * ''UNTITLED MYSTERY COASTER...'' (2020) (Intamin Blitz Coaster) * The Land Before Time Log Adventure (1999) (MACK Rides Log Flume) ''UEX'' * Spike’s Egg-Tastic Spinners (2001) (Zamperla Tea Cups) ''UEX'' * Great Valley Go-Round (2008) (Pinfari Carousel) (Relocated from Europa Park, where it was known as The Europa Grand Carousel) ''UEX'' * Littlefoot’s Prehistoric SPIN (2003) (MACK Rides Spinning Wild Mouse Coaster) ''UEX'' * Great Valley River Rapids (1998) (Intamin River Rapids) ''UEX'' * Sharptooth Rampage (1998) (An Arrow Dynamics Custom-Looper) (relocated from Geauga Lake, where it was known as SuperForce) ''UEX'' Jurassic Park (1998-) * Jurassic Park River Adventure: Presented by Nestle '(SR) '(1998) (Vekoma/Dynamic Attractions Shoot-the-Chutes) ''UEX'' * Raptor Chase (2019) '(SR) '(an RMC Dueling I-Box Coaster) ''UEX'' * Pterodactyl Flyers (1998) (ATS Systems/Intamin Powered Suspended Coaster) ''UEX'' * The Flying Dinosaur (2017) '(SR) '(B&M Flyer Coaster) ''UEX'' * Camp Jurassic (1998) * Raptor Encounter (2016) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Hogsmeade (2011-) * Harry Potter and The Forbidden Journey (2011) '(SR) '(KUKA Robotic Arm Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Flight of the Hippogriff (2011) (Vekoma Junior Coaster) ''UEX'' * Dragon Fyre (1994/2011) (A B&M Sit-Down Looping Coaster) ''UEX'' 123 Sesame Street (2002-) (Replaced: The Flintstones Set/Part of Backlot Action Zone) * Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Space Chase (2012) (Intamin Suspended Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic (2002) * Cookie Monster's Cookie Jar Spin! (2002) (MACK Rides Teacups) ''UEX'' * Super Grover's Vapor Trail (2002) ''UEX'' * Follow That Bird Ride & Go Seek (2006) (ATS Systems Interactive Dark Ride) * Oscar's Wacky Taxi (2017) (A MACK Rides family launched roller coaster similar to Slinky Dog Dash at Disney's Hollywood Studios) ''UEX'' * Bert and Ernie's Loch Ness Adventure (2002) (ATS Systems Boat/Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Snuffleupagus Express (2002) (MACK Rides Powered Coaster) ''UEX'' * Count's Splash Castle (2002) ''UEX'' Equestria (2014-) * The Funtastic World of My Little Pony (2014) ''UEX'' * Journey Through Seaquestria (2018) ''UEX'' * Rainbow Express (2014) (Intamin Family Launch Coaster) ''UEX'' * Zippin' Magic (2014) (MACK Rides Music Xpress) ''UEX'' * TBA. Former Area's/Attractions Hollywood Street (1991-) * World of Universal Movies: Presented by General Electric (1991-2001) (ATS Systems Omnimover Dark Ride) (Replaced By: BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure) (Sponsored By: TBA) ''UEX'' (Reason For Closing: Starting to become outdated, Some Structural Issues and lost GE as a sponsor) * Woody Woodpecker’s ToonTastic Revue (1991-2001) (Audio-Animatronics stage show) ''UEX'' (Replaced by: Shrek 4D, The DreamWorks Theatre) UEX (Reason For Closing: TBA) * Shrek 4-D (2002-2017) (4-D Theater stage show) (Replaced: Woody Woodpecker’s ToonTastic Revue) (Replaced by: The DreamWorks Theatre) ''UEX (Reason For Closing: TBA)'' Production Central (1991-) * Animation Domination (1998-2019) ''UEX'' (Reason For Closing: Leaving Neverland Accusations) (Replaced: Journey Round’ The World) * Journey Round’ The World: Presented by Kodak (1991-1997) ''UEX'' (Replaced By: Animation Domination) (Reason For Closing: To be replaced by Animation Domination, which was cloned from Williamsburg) * TBA Backlot Action Zone (1994-) * Blues Brothers Mall Chase (1993-2004) (A TOGO Multi Inversion Coaster) ''UEX'' (Reason For Closing: It was notorious for its painful ride experience, mostly due to the uncomfortable over-the-shoulder restraints) (Replaced By: Fast and Furious Stunt Track) * Apollo 13: The Special Effects (1996-2012) ''UEX'' (Reason For Closing: Becoming outdated and expensive to maintain) (Replaced by: Transformers: The Ride 3D) * Secrets of the Bermuda Triangle (1991-2001) (ATS Systems Boat Ride) (Replaced by: Bert and Ernie’s Loch Ness Adventure) * TBA New York City (1991-) * Kongfrontation: Presented by Kodak (1991-2003) (Replaced By: Revenge of the Mummy) ''UEX'' (Reason For Closing: High maintenance costs, paired with the loss of Kodak as a sponsor in 2001) * Monster Plantation: Presented by Coca-Cola (1991-2010) (Replaced by: Monster Mansion) * TBA San Francisco Bay (1991-) * Back to the Future: The Ride (1991-2015) (Replaced By: Despicable Me Minion Mayhem) ''UEX'' (Reason For Closing: The ride had become severely outdated) * TBA Medieval Kingdom (1993-2009) (Replaced by The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Hogsmeade) * TBA. World Expo (1991-) * Voyage to the Moon (ATS Systems Omnimover Dark Ride) (1991-1996) (Demolished due to many technical and structural issues and to make room for Jurassic Garden Grill) ''UEX'' (Reason For Closing: Technical Problems, High Operational Costs, and Structural Issues) * United Dreamflight (1991-1998) (Replaced by: TBA) (Reason for closing: TBA) * Nights in White Satan, The Trip: Presented by Maxell (1991-2003) (Replaced by: The Very Hungry Caterpillar) (Reason for Closing: TBA) * The Very Hungry Caterpillar: Presented by Scholastic (2004-2016) (Replaced: Nights in White Satan: The Trip) (Reason for closing: TBA) (Replaced by: The Adventures of Plory and Yoop) * The World of Energy: Presented by Texaco (ATS Systems AGV Theatre) (1991-1996) (Replaced by: The Land Before Time Energy Adventure) (Reason for Closing: After The Great Valley Adventure was released in 1994, Texaco wanted a new film featuring Littlefoot and the gang. Due to the success of the first Energy Adventure that opened with Universal Studios Williamsburg in 1995, Europa Entertainment and Texaco decided to convert World of Energy into Energy Adventure in 1996) * Around The USA: Presented by AT&T (A Circle-Vision 360 film) (1991-2000) ''UEX (Replaced By: Men in Black: Alien Attack) '(Reason For Closing: Became outdated and unpopular) TBA. Jurassic Park (1998-) * Dueling Dinos (GCI Dueling Wooden Coaster) (1998-2018) (Converted by RMC) UEX (Reason For Closing: Became unpopular over the years due to its roughness) TBA Stores Hollywood Street (1991-) * That's a Wrap (1991) * Universal Studios Store (1991) * Universal/Nikon Photo Stop (1991) * Studio Sweet's (1991) * Hollywood Pit-Stop (1991) * Dreamworks SKG Store (2018) * Toonvile Mall Emporium (2004) TBA Former Stores TBA Restaurants/Other Food Area's Hollywood Street (1991-) * Mel's Drive-In (1991) * Donkey's Waffles (2002) * Universal Monsters Cafe (1994) * Schwab's Pharmacy (1991) * Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's (1991) * The Toonville Dine-In Restaurant (2004) (Located Near BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure) * Beverly Hills Boulangerie (1991) * Studio Stars Restaurant (1991) * TBA Production Central (1991-) * The Soundstage Restaurant (1991) * Backdraft Wings (1993) * Hollywood Dine-In Theater Restaurant (1999) * Tour Tram Treats (1991) * PBS Kids Cafe (1996) * Graveyard Snakes (1991) * Cafe La Bamba (1991) * TBA Backlot Action Zone (1994-) * Blockbuster Buffet (1999) * Cybertron Cafe (2014) * Torreto's Mexican Cafe (2006) * Backlot Express (1994) * TBA New York City (1991-) * The Macy's Parade Observatory (2002) * Finnegan's Bar and Grill (1991) * NBC Commissary (2002) * Louie's Italian Restaurant (1991) * Johnny Rockets (1997) * Doc's Candy (1991) * TBA San Francisco Bay (1991-) * Burger King Retro Restaurant (1991) * San Francisco Pastry Company (1991) * Hershey's Ice Cream and Milkshakes (1991) * Suffingbroding Pizza (1991) * HAPPINESS Café (2001) * The Dragon’s Pearl (2002) Minion Park (2016-) * Gru's Lab Cafe (2016) * Delicious Me! The Cookie Kitchen (2016) * POP-A-NANA (2016) * Despicable Ice Cream (1996) Amity Island (1991-) * Chez Alcatraz (1991) * Amity Landing Restaurant (1991) * Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co (1991) * Boardwalk Snacks (1991) * Amity Ice Cream (1991) World Expo (1991-) * International Bistro (1991) * Expo Diner: Hosted by Coca-Cola (1991) * TBA The Great Valley (1998-) * Treestar Cafe (1996) * Chomper's (1998) * Great Valley Ice Cream (1998) * Ozzy's Egg-Tastic Shack (1998) Jurassic Park (1998-) * Jurassic Gardens Restaurant (1998) * Pizza Predattoria (1998) * The Burger Digs (1998) * The Watering Hole (1998) * Thunder Falls Terrace (1998) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Hogsmeade (2011-) * Hog's Head (2011) * Three Broomsticks (2011) * Dragon Grill (1993/2011) * The Leaky Cauldron (2011) 123 Sesame Street (2002-) * 123 Sesame Cafe (2002) * Cookie Monster's Cookie House (2002) * Elmo's Eatery (2002) * Coffee & Cone Corner (2002) * TBA Equestria (2014-) * TBA Former Restaurants/Other Food Area's * Energy Cafe (1991-1996) (Replaced by Treestar Cafe) Entertainment Current * Universal's Superstar Parade (2013) * Universal's Cinematic Spectacular (2012) * Universal Electrical Parade (1993) (Nighttime Parade) Incidents and Controversies TBA Movies Made at Universal Studios London * TBA USW Park Hours * TBA Events * TBA Gallery * TBA